Lean On Me
by bowtiedarling
Summary: Blaine comes home to his boyfriend baking his favorite cookies.


He dragged his foot up the last step to their fourth floor apartment and hoisted his bag farther up on his shoulder as he trudged to the front door. He fished around his pocket for the key and slid it into the lock before hearing a click. He quietly stepped in and dropped his bag right inside the entrance before shutting the door and leaning back against it. He took a few deep breaths trying to clear his mind of the awful day and was greeted by the smell of homemade oatmeal raisin cookies. He bit his lip before breaking out into a smile and quietly padded across the hardwood floor careful not to make any noise. He peeked around the doorframe and fell against it with his hands in his pockets.

He never failed to forget how lucky he was that he had found his soul mate at such a young age. They had been through so much and had so many people against them that any normal couple would have run away screaming from each other. Instead he learned something new about Kurt every single day they were together and his feelings for the taller boy had only intensified when he had moved in. They had their share of fights between Kurt spreading his designs everywhere and him leaving his dirty clothes on the floor but they never went to bed angry with each other. He smiled as he watched his boyfriend flit across the kitchen, taking a sheet of cookies out of the oven and placing them on a cooling rack only to shove another sheet back in. "How did you know I would need these today?"

Kurt jumped as the spoon clattered into the glass bowl before throwing a hand across his chest. "Jesus Blaine don't do that to a person."

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders before closing the distance between them and wrapping his hands around Kurt's waist. "Sorry I thought you might have heard me."

Kurt scoffed and brushed a hand across Blaine's cheek before softly kissing him. "You're like a mouse, I never hear you. Santana texted and said you had a bitch fit at the library."

Blaine opened his mouth to argue but quickly shut it when he saw the glare from Kurt. He reached around and swiped some cookie dough out of the bowl bringing his finger to his mouth to lick it off before rolling his eyes. "It wasn't a bitch fit," he mumbled, "it was aggravation at the lack of research materials."

"Mmmhmm. That's what happens when you leave research papers to the last minute." Kurt turned back to spooning dough out on the last cookie sheet as Blaine collapsed at the kitchen table crossing his arms and laying his head on them. "You'll be fine. If anyone can write a research paper on classical musical development it's you." He heard a groan from the table and chuckled before he set the empty bowl into the sink. He stepped over to the refrigerator and pulled out a ginger ale before walking over to the table and setting it in front of Blaine. He sat down across from him and nudged the younger boys arm before holding his hand out palm up and smiled when he felt fingers clasp around his. He brought his other arm up on the table, elbow down and propped his head up with his hand. "So, college sucks huh?"

Blaine groaned and looked up before offering a smile. "I'm here with you in New York City. By ourselves. Just us. College is amazing."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. "You are so cheesy."

"But you love me."

"For some reason." Kurt reached his other hand out and Blaine quickly took it before squeezing it and spoke softly. "You're doing too much. You need to slow down."

Blaine sighed and closed his eyes letting his head fall back. "I don't have time to slow down I have too much to do."

"Hey. Look at me." He waited until he was staring into a set of caramel eyes before continuing. "The only person you have to worry about is you. There isn't anyone around telling you what to do or what to study. You can't do it all."

"I can try."

Kurt tugged on his hand and stood up before pulling Blaine up with him. "Go take a shower and change. No school stuff tonight."

"But-"

Kurt shook his head and pushed the curly haired boy off in the direction of their bedroom. "Nope, tonight is veg-in-front-of-the-couch-while-my-boyfriend-takes-care-of-me night. End of discussion."

Blaine paused and bit his lip before nodding. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now go." Kurt watched him disappear before grabbing a plate out of the cupboard and began placing a stack of cookies. He had a sneaky suspicion they would all be gone by the end of the night.


End file.
